


Agenda Bertemu

by reva (revabhipraya)



Series: "Kencan" Raka dan Izanami [1]
Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: After School - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Izanami mengajak Minerva bertemu sepulang sekolah.





	Agenda Bertemu

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

Минерва  
  
Mine-chaaan! (*^▽^)/★*☆♪  
Iya.  
Hari ini aku nggak ada kegiatan klub loh!  
Klub kuliner lagi gak ada jadwal, klub musik belum ada konser buat diikutin lagi jadi libur latihan, terus klub buku juga lagi nggak ada event jadi nggak harus kumpul!  
Oh.  
Iya.  
Ihhh  
Tanya dong "terus kenapa" gitu!! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Oh.  
Terus kenapa?  
Ketemuan yuuuk!  
Aku ke Musashi atau Mine-chan ke kafe deket rumah? (゜.゜)  
Aku masih kerja.  
Maksudku juga habis Mine-chan pulang :(  
Kalau sekarang sih aku juga masih di sekolah kan :(  
Oh.  
Tapi hari ini sepertinya aku lembur.  
Mungkin tidak bisa.  
YAAAAAH (。･´д`･。)  
Gak apa-apa deh lembur juga aku tunggu! Di sekitar rumah aja biar nggak usah jauh-jauh!  
Lemburku sampai malam.  
Sampai rumah aku akan langsung tidur.  
Mine-chan nggak asyik ah :((((  
Maaf.  
Kenapa tidak ajak Raka saja?  
Raka-kun?  
Iya.  
Biasanya kalau tidak sedang ada tugas, dia tidak ada kegiatan lain.  
Hmmmm  
Tawaran menarik  
Kira-kira Ryo-kun ngizinin aku pergi sama Raka-kun gak ya? (。･´д`･。)  
Kenapa harus tidak?  
Kan dia juga tidak bisa menemanimu.  
Mine-chan jangan ngingetin gitu dong!  
Oh.  
Maaf.  
Tapi yaudah deh!  
Aku coba ajak Raka-kun dulu!  
Makasih ya Mine-chan!  
Iya.  
Mine-chaaaaaan (。･´д`･。)  
Iya.  
Raka-kun ada kelas dulu jadi gak bisa nemuin aku langsung habis pulang sekolah (。･´д`･。)  
Aku boleh main ke Musashi dulu gak?  
Nanti bisa sekalian ketemu sama Raka-kun di sana!  
Oh.  
Boleh.  
Yeay!!! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Aku segera ke sana habis pulang sekolah yaaa! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Iya.  


**Author's Note:**

> Greget baca chat Minerva? Sama da, aku juga greget pas nulisnya WKWKWK


End file.
